Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 016
Refusing to Wilt is the tenth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary Flashback The episode begins with a flashback of the days her grandfather taught her about Turbo Dueling. Allison's grandfather says that Turbo Dueling is all about speed, swarming the field with monsters quickly for fast Synchro Summons. In addition, Allison needs an ensemble of excellent and versatile Traps as Speed Spell Counters will reduce how many spells she can use. Allison says that she knows about Synhro Summons and shows him her Hibiscus Phoenix which is Allison's only Synchro monster aside from Chevalier de Fleur. Allison's grandfather explains that if Allison wants to win she'll need more that that. He shows his granddaughter, the Vylon Synchro Monsters, which each have highly versatile effects that Allison should try to utilize, and one day when Allison is talented enough she'll be able to mix her Synchro Monsters. Allison brags that she can already do that with powerful Fusion Monsters, reminding the old man that he had given Allison the cards too, stopping the older man in his theatrics. Allison's grandfather says that Allison seems to have all the answers, so it's time to show her she does not know. Allison thinks they are going to just learn how to clean a Duel Runner, which they have done almost every day. Allison's grandfather says that they will clean the Duel Runner soon, but first they are going to learn about the runner's inner mechanics. Allison and her grandfather get up and as they walk, Allison asks her grandfather how many opponent's has he defeated at once. The man says that it a strange question but says that he had not defeated that many duelists in a row per-se, outside of a tournament, of course. Allison asks how he did it. Allison's grandfather admits that he had to trust his Deck and duel with the cards in his hand and duel perfectly. Out of the flashback, Allison tells herself repeatedly to duel perfectly or she will lose. Museum Thomas McAdams is brought to the museum where Officer Crawford tries to get information regarding Xavier's whereabouts. Thomas explains that on the weekends, he leaves Xavier at home by himself because he has to open the Auto Shop before 8:00 A.M. Thomas explains that he trusts his son and does not need to call him throughout the day. Officer Crawford asks if Thomas knows what his son is doing. Thomas promises that Xavier comes home every day; he is never high, drunk, dirty, or covered in blood, and he comes home with all of his limbs. He says that is all he needs to know to ensure that he son is safe. Crawford asks if Xavier knows anything about Allison Kingsbury. Thomas says that he only knows that Allison is the mayor's daughter, but Xavier has been coming home with a few more smiles recently and assumes that it was a girl at school, wondering if Allison was that girl. Arthur asks if he knew Xavier received detention for kissing his daughter in public. Thomas raises an eyebrow to this but says that schools do not inform parents if they have detention or not, so he did not know. Arthur wonders if Thomas asks his children anything. Thomas admits that when Xavier turned sixteen, he allowed the boy to be more independent. He does ask his son about his day regularly but he can only go by what Xavier tells him. Furthermore, he would be alerted by the school if his son's grades were suffering. Officer Crawford asks where his son could be. Thomas admits that he doesn't know. He says that on the weekends Xavier may go to the Archfiend Race Track to practice his Turbo Dueling. Officer Crawford allows the man to leave but requests that he stay in the museum. Frustrated that they cannot discover anything, Arthur storms out and tries to find his wife. Arthur expresses that he's been having the hour from hell. Officer Crawford asks for updates, and the men explain that they are scouring the city for Allison's location. Cecily and Kirk, also at the museum, rush to TJ to ask where Allison and what's going on, and TJ says he really does not know. Then, the media bombards Arthur and his wife. They ask why they have all been kept in the building and why Allison is not here. Another one asks if it is true that the mayor's daughter had been kidnapped during the blackout. Arthur with a camera in his face is forced to say that his daughter has somehow been taken by two strange men but the police are looking for her. Spoken on the news, many people from Allison's school watch and become concenred. Natasha becomes furious and tells all members of the media to get away from her husband and his family right now. Leon and Noel ask their father where Allison is and the man promises that Allison is safe and will be back soon. The two hug their father and Arthur becomes more concerned. Allison vs. Rebecca Photon Papilloperative returns to Rebecca's side of the field during Allison's End Phase. Rebecca draws before her SPC increases to 4. Rebecca tells Allison that she's stupid because she should have just gotten rid of her Papilloperative when she had the chance. She Normal Summons "Moonlit Papillon" and activates "Speed Spell - Moon Pollen," which, at the cost of 4 SPC, allows Rebecca to revive her two "Butterspy" monsters from her Graveyard in Defense Position. Allison prepares herself for another Xyz Summon. Rebecca overlays her three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Night Papilloperative." Rebecca uses Night Papilloperative's effect to detach an Xyz Material and gain 600 ATK. Entering the Battle Phase, Rebecca has "Photon Papilloperative" attack and destroy "Genevieve," and Allison takes 100 as damage. "Night Papilloperative" wages an attack on Allison's strongest monster, but Chevalier de Fleur releases a storm of petals to block the attack. Rebecca demands an explanation, and Allison reveals that she simply activated "Floral Shield," which negates her monster's attack and even better, Allison can also draw one card. Nothing left to play, Rebecca ends her turn. Allison draws and her SPC increases by one, allowing her to go a little faster. Allison promptly has "Chevalier de Fleur" attack "Photon Papilloperative;" Rebecca counters with "Fiendish Chain," a Continuous Trap, that prevents Chevalier de Fleur from attacking and negates its effects. Allison activates Chevalier's effect to negate the effect of "Fiendish Chain" and destroy it. The attack continues and Rebecca activates her second trap "Butterflyoke," which then equips to "Chevalier de Fleur" and forces it to Defense Position. Allison applauds Rebecca for finding the loophole in "Chevalier's" effect. Rebecca admits that the card is a lot like Xavier's "Void Ogre Dragon," but unlike that dragon Allison does not need an empty hand to take advantage of its effect. Allison sets a monster and two cards before ending her turn. Allison explains that she'd rather not waste her SPC. Rebecca asks what she could be talking about. Allison reminds Rebecca that she has more than 4 SPC, meaning that she could use "Speed World 2's" effect to leave Rebecca with 200 Life Points while "Doom Petal Countdown" does the rest. Rebecca says that Allison is bluffing, insisting that she doesn't have a "Speed Spell" in her hand. Allison smiles and uses "Doom Petal Countdown's" effect to banish "Marina, Princess of Sunflowers" from her Graveyard to inflict 300 to Rebecca as damage. Rebecca takes flower petals seething. She draws telling Allison not underestimate her. Allison interjects saying that if Rebecca has any facedowns to play she should save them for Xavier. Allison notes that individually, the members of Void Malice are fundamentally superior to the girls of Floral Hurricane, but Allison attests that she's about to win because of the cards Aamira and Claire left behind. Aamira left behind "Judgment Scales" to let her fuel her hand while Reeona's Doon Petal Countdown remains, so Allison can keep dishing out effect damage. Allison says that she came onto the field with something while Rebecca will have nothing. Rebecca calls Allison and "uppity bitch;" she exclaims that she doesn't care about the outcome of this match because the fist thing she's going to do is expose the Lily and destroy her for who she is. Allison wants to see her try. Furious, Rebecca plays "Morpho Butterspy." She then explains "Butteflyoke's" effects that allow her to force "Chevalier de Fleur" back into Attack Position. But by doing this "Morpho Butterspy" then decreases Chevalier's stats by 1000, represented by Chevalier's sword and armor cracking. Rebecca explains she's sick of that warrior and orders Night Papilloteraive to detach an Xyz Material to gain 300 ATK. Rebecca then has Night Papilloperative attack "Chevalier de Fleur;" Allison counters with "Synchro Deflector" to negate the attack then destroy "Night Papilloperative". Void Malice comments that Allison has a lot of cards that negate attacks. Julia chimes in and says that Allison likes to negate attacks so she can bait her opponents in Attack Position then destroy them with Chevalier de Fleur during the next turn while exploiting her monster's effects to negate card effects and thus attack uninterrupted. Rebecca has Photon Papilloperative finally get rid of Chevalier de Fleur with a multicolored strike. Allison takes 400 as damage unfazed. "Morpho" then attacks Allison's final set card, which is revealed to be Dandylion. Allison subsequently Special Summons two Fluff Tokens in Defense Position. Allison sarcastically asks if Rebecca's done. Seeing that she is, Allison begins her turn with a draw. Allison draws "Speed Spell - Shift Down;" her hand also contains "Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw," which she decides to face for later. Allison releases her two Tokens to Advance Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Allison tells Rebecca that Floral Hurricane also shares a strategy of exchanging and trading cards, which allows each of them to enhance their Decks with tastes of their allies' strategies. Allison explains that Claire had given her this monster and admits that it is probably her second favorite card. Rebecca asks what it does. Allison orders "Amaryllis" to attack and destroy "Photon Papilloperative." Allison explains that when "Amaryllis" is destroyed it simply burns up and upon burning up, it releases a barrage of flaming seeds that burn 800 of Rebecca's Life Points. Rebecca shouts "NO!" Rebecca loses the rest of her Life Points just as the two finish circling the city. Rebecca wants to attack Allison, but Xavier stops her. Neil gives his boss his helmet since Allison broke Xavier's. Xavier tells Rebecca that he told her not to underestimate Allison. She did and she got burned. Xavier mounts his Duel Runner, asking Allison she's ready to finish this. Allison responds by taking off after activating "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis'" effect upon the End Phase. Allison banishes "Dandylion" from her Graveyard to revive it in Defense Position. Allison muses that she hopes Xavier will find away to get rid of this monster just before she takes off. And after a few seconds Xavier follows after her. Allison vs. Xavier Xavier draws and without looking at the card he draws he activates another card in his hand "Speed Spell - Dark Core," which allows him to discard one card to banish a face-up card on the field. Xavier has "Phoenxian Cluster Amaryllis" banished. Xavier then summons the card he drew "Infernity Knight," a rather weak monster, but Xavier attests that Allison doesn't have enough Life Points to risk a direct attack. Infernity Knight does so and Allison activates "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon a monster from her Graveyard. Xavier predicts "Chevalier de Fleur" will return, which is proven true. A replay occurs and Xavier calls off his attack. He switches Rebecca's Morpho Butterspy to Defense Position and sets one card to end his turn. Allison draws and activates "Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw," allowing her to draw two cards because she has 12 SPC. Allison then plays "Speed Spell - Shift Down," removing six of her SPC to draw two more cards. Rebecca becomes livid as Allison really did have a Speed Spell in her hand and thus could have beaten her anytime she wanted. Allison calls on "Chaos End Master," a Level 3 monster. Allison makes the call for Chaos End Master to attack Infernity Knight; Julia is surprised. Chaos End Master destroys "Infernity Knight" with a blast of light that deals Xavier 100 as damage. Allison then activates "Chaos End Master's" effect to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from her Deck with 1600 or less ATK. Chris give a light "hmph" noise, as if curious. When Jordan inquired, Chris explains that Allison did not have the means to use Chaos End Master's effect during their duel, so she must have added a new monster to her Deck. Allison Special Summons "Berfomet" from her Deck in Attack Position. Julia asks when Allison obtained that card. Reeona says that Allison had asked her for the card before they came here. Reeona says she though it was a little weird, but Allison believed that she really needed the card for this match. Reeona adds that she also gave her Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast and Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts too. As Berfomet arrives on her field, Allison phones Reeona and explains that she'll be giving back the cards afterward. Alison says that though she's not a girly-girl having Beast-Type monsters in her Deck kind of throws her off. However, she says that right now, she'll maximize its usage. Allison begins to wage another attack, but Xavier first activates "Infernity Knight's" effect to allow him to discard the last two cards in his hand to revive itself in Defense Position. Allison doesn't mind and orders Berfomet to bear his fangs into Infernity Knight, which it does, destroying it. Allison then has Chevalier de Fleur attack Morpho Butterspy; Xavier looks at his set card and doesn't bother playing it because "Chevalier de Fleur" would simply destroy it. Allison then tunes "Berfomet" with "Chaos End Master" to Synchro Summon "Hope Diamond Dragon" in Attack Position. Hope Diamond Dragon releases a tremendous aquamarine light that everyone even far away can see. Kai says that none of them have dragon monsters in their Deck, so they all wonder why and how Allison obtained such a card. Aamira recalls this glow from when they dueled Team Immortal, but she never thought she could see the light from so far away. Julia cannot hold back a crazed smile and she desperately wants to see what this dragon can do. Allison becomes giddy upon summoning her dragon and she feels a pulse. Xavier does as well as it causes them to steer off a little. The two make light of it to the other, unaware that two gems in the museum are reacting to this creature. Chris asks what Jordan thinks of the monster. Jordan says it's undeniably beautiful but is curious about its effects. Chris simply says "dangerous." Allison prepares a facedown and activates "Doom Petal Countdown" to banish "Eilidh, Princess of Irises" to inflict 300 to Xavier as damage then gain its seventh counter. Allison passes the duel to Xavier and her eyes slightly glow, which Allison does not notice. Xavier draws. Floral Hurricane exclaims that Allison has this match won because Xavier has no monsters and only one facedown that he cannot even use. Meadow adds that with Hope Diamond and Chevalier de Fleur working together, Xavier will need to have three Spell/Traps prepared to get through to Allison. Neil tells the girls not to get ahead of themselves. They say that Xavier's strategy is all about being empty handed and abusing his Graveyard. Xavier looks at the card he drew: Infernity Bishop and promptly summons it in Attack Position. Xavier then reveals Infernity General in his Graveyard, which is discarded by the effects of Dark Core. Xavier banishes Infernity General from his Graveyard to Special Summon two Level 3 or lower Infernity monsters from his Graveyard and he chooses "Infernity Pawn" and Infernity Knight. Neil comments that in an instant, Xavier now has three monsters on his field. Xavier promptly sends his three monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Void Ogre Dragon" in Attack Position. Allison looks at the tremendous DARK Dragon and becomes fearful but presses on. Xavier explains that for his Turbo Deck, this card is his ace. Hope Diamond Dragon and Void Ogre Dragon proceed to roar at each other. Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Rebecca Vidor *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Allison has 2800 Life Points, 7 SPC, three cards in her hand, controls "Chevalier de Fleur" (2700/2300) and "Minuit Fille Genevieve" (2000/1800) both in Attack Position, Continuous Trap: "Doom Petal Countdown," and a Set card. Rebecca has 1000 Life Points, 3 SPC, four cards in his hand, controls "Photon Papilloperative" in Attack Positions (2100/1800/ORU: 0) and no Set cards. Turn 18: Rebecca (Allison SPC: 8; Rebecca SPC: 4). Rebecca Normal Summons "Moonlit Papillon" (1200/1600). She then activates "Speed Spell - Moon Pollen," reducing her SPC to 0 to Special Summon "Blue Mountain Butterspy" (0/1700) and "Swallowtail Butterspy" (1800/1200) from her Graveyard in Attack Position, but they cannot attack and are destroyed during the End Phase. Rebecca overlays her three Level 4 "Butterspy" monsters to Xyz Summon "Night Papilloperative" in Attack Position (2600/2000). Rebecca uses "Night Papilloperative's" effect to detach a Xyz Material to gain 600 ATK (2600 > 3200). "Photon Papilloperative" attacks and destroys "Genevieve" (Allison 2800 > 2700). "Night Papilloperative;" attacks "Chevalier de Fleur;" Allison activates "Floral Shield" to negate the attack and draw one card. Rebecca sets two cards. Turn 19: Allison (Allison SPC: 9; Rebecca SPC: 1). "Chevalier de Fleur" attacks "Photon Papilloperative;" Rebecca activates Continuous Trap: "Fiendish Chain." which equips to "Chevalier," negating its effects and preventing it from attacking. Allison uses "Chevalier's" effect to negate "Fiendish Chain" and destroy it. Rebecca activates "Butterflyoke," which then equips to "Chevalier de Fleur" and forces it to Defense Position. Allison sets a monster and two cards. During the End Phase, "Doom Petal Countdown"allows Allison to banish "Marina, Princess of Sunflowers" to inflict 300 to Rebecca as damage (Rebecca 1000 > 700). Turn 20: Rebecca (Allison SPC: 10; Rebecca SPC: 2). Rebecca Normal Summons "Morpho Butterspy" (1200/1600). Rebecca uses the effect of "Butterflyoke" to force "Chevalier de Fleur" into Attack Position. "Morpho Butterspy's" effect reduces "Chevalier's" ATK by 1000 (2700/2300 > 1700/1300). Rebecca uses "Night Papilloperative's" effect to detach a Xyz Material to gain 300 ATK (3200 > 3500). "Night Papilloperative" attacks "Chevalier de Fleur;" Allie activates "Synchro Deflector" to negate the attack and destroy a monster Rebecca controls and Allison has "Night Papilloperative" destroyed. "Photon Papilloperative" attacks and destroys "Chevalier de Fleur" (Allison 2700 > 2300). "Morpho Butterspy" attacks Allison's set monster, revealed to be "Dandylion" (300/300), who is destroyed and allows Allison to Special Summons two WIND Fluff Tokens in Defense Position (0/0). Turn 21: Allison (Allison SPC: 11; Rebecca SPC: 3). Allison sets one card. She Tributes her two Fluff Tokens to Normal Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" (2200/0). "Amaryllis" attacks and destroys "Photon Papilloperative" (Rebecca 700 > 600). After battling, "Amaryllis" is immediately destroyed, and Rebecca takes 800 as damage (Rebecca 600 > 0). Allie wins. Due to the survival match rules of the Turbo Duel, it immediately becomes the End Phase. During the End Phase, Allison banishes "Dandylion" from her Graveyard to revive "Amaryllis" in Defense Position. Xavier McAdams takes over the duel for Team Void Malice with 4000 Life Points, 5 cards in his hand, 3 SPC, and "Morpho Butterspy" on the field. Allison Kingsbury vs. Xavier McAdams Turn 22: Xavier (Allison SPC: 12; Xavier SPC: 4). Xavier activates "Speed Spell - Dark Core," discarding one card to banish "Amaryllis." Xavier Normal Summons "Infernity Knight" (1400/400). "Infernity Knight" attacks directly; Allison activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summons "Chevalier de Fleur" from the Graveyard in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Xavier cancels his attack. Xavier sets one card and switches "Morpho" to Defense Position. Turn 23: Allison (Allison SPC: 12; Xavier SPC: 5). Allison activates "Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw" to draw two cards because she has 12 SPC. She then activates "Speed Spell - Shift Down," removing six of her SPC (Allison SPC: 12 > 6) to draw two cards. Allison Normal Summons "Chaos End Master" (1500/1000). "Chaos End Master" attacks and destroys "Infernity Knight" (Xavier 4000 > 3900). Xavier uses "Infernity Knight's" effect to discard two cards to revive it in Defense Position. Allison activates "Chaos End Master's" effect to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from her Deck with 1600 or less ATK and Allison Special Summon "Berfomet" in Attack Position (1400/1800). "Berfomet" attacks and destroys "Infernity Knight." "Chevalier" attacks "Morpho Butterspy," Allison tunes "Berfomet" with "Chaos End Master" to Synchro Summon "Hope Diamond Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Allison sets one card and activates Hope's effect to negate Xavier's facedown until her next Standby Phase. During the End Phase, "Doom Petal Countdown" allows Allison to banish "Eilidh, Princess of Irises" from her Graveyard to inflict 300 to Xavier as damage (Xavier 3900 > 3600). Turn 24: Xavier (Allison SPC: 7; Xavier SPC: 6). Xavier Normal Summons "Infernity Bishop" (1000/2000). Xavier then activates "Infernity General" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon "Infernity Pawn" (0/0) and "Infernity Knight" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Xavier sends his three monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Void Ogre Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2500). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Turbo Duels Category:Allie's Duels Category:Xavier's Duels